


Too Many Kisses to Count

by luckystars1015



Series: Fluffy GinHiji [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Bite-Sized Ficlets, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Implied Sex, No Timeline, Partial Podfic Available, Rivalry, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: Drabbles of the many, many kisses shared between our two favorite emotionally-constipated idiots.—Fluffy companion to “Too Many Fucks to Give”
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Fluffy GinHiji [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045224
Comments: 88
Kudos: 383





	1. The One that was Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic for Chapter 4, 7, 9 are embedded into the fic!

Was this  _ technically _ their first kiss if neither of them remembered what happened? The night was young and the streets were bustling with disgruntled workers looking to blow off steam from work. Hijikata was one of those said workers, lamenting about his bad luck. 

The shitty alien prince turned the streets of Kabukicho into his own personal zoo and the Shinsengumi were left cleaning up the mess. It took Hijikata at least five showers to get the stench of animal manure off of his body. 

Hijikata plopped his bottom onto the stool and asked for the strongest whiskey on the menu. He was fully intending to wipe this day from his memory. A mass of white entered his peripheral vision and the officer wondered if he could lose his badge for assaulting a civilian unprovoked. Sakata Gintoki, the bane of his existence always managed to show up when Hijikata was at his lowest.

The same thought crossed both men’s minds.

_ ‘Ugh.’ _

“Why is this government dog spending stolen tax money on alcohol?” Gintoki asked in his lazy drawl. 

“Do I need a reason to drink? You certainly don’t.”

“Oi, Gin-san works hard for his right to waste his money on whatever he wants.”

“Again with the third person? You’re not an eight-year-old girl.”

Gintoki’s nostrils flared. His hands reach out for the pressed collar of Hijikata’s yukata. “I’ll show you who’s--” Before he could finish his threat, the bartender slammed their drinks on the counter, shocking the two out of their would-be brawl. 

The Amanto serving them their drinks was a no-nonsense kind of alien. “Keep it civil, gentlemen.” 

Gintoki reluctantly let go of Hijikata’s yukata, ignoring the fact that he caught a full view of the officer’s chest. For some reason, Gintoki had imagined that it would be hairy like the gorilla commander he served under, but it was the exact opposite. Hijikata’s chest was smooth with muscles running down his stomach. How did he manage to work off all the mayo he consumed daily? And his nipples--nope. The white-haired samurai slammed the breaks of his wayward mind. These were not thoughts that he should be having sober. 

“Give me a bottle of your heaviest drink.” Gintoki finally took a seat at the last available spot in the bar, which was unfortunately next to the chain smoker. The bartender looked between the two, gauging whether or not these two would be worth the trouble. He needed the money to keep his bar afloat and placed the bottle of his most expensive whiskey between the two men without another word. 

The silence between the two men dragged on with the night. But Gintoki, being who he was, couldn’t keep the peace for long. 

“Why do you smell like an emu?”

Hijikata just glared at him. “Why do you know what an emu smells like?”

“Hey, I asked first.” 

Hijikata relented, needing an outlet for the gory details of the worst day of this year. Who cared at this point? “We had to corral a flock of emus today and Sougo thought it was a good idea to douse me with a bucket full of bird pheromones.” 

Gintoki could barely hold in his guffaws. “Guess the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi can attract more than just the ladies.” The tension slowly dissipated as the men drank the bar dry. Glass by glass, the whiskey burned their throat as the alcohol dampened their brain. For some inane reason, Gintoki could not stop staring at Hijikata’s lips, shiny as he licked the remaining drops of whiskey off of them. What was going on with Gintoki? Did he find Hijikata attractive? It must have been the bird pheromones. Was Gintoki secretly a bird or something?

“Stop staring at me, will ya?” Hijikata blushed despite himself. He reached for the bottle of whiskey and poured the remainder in his cup. 

“Hey, why do you get the last drink?” Gintoki tried snatching the drink away like a distraught child. “Give that to me.”

_ ”Make me,”  _ Hijikata taunted as he brought the glass to his lips. The police officer fully intended to swallow the burning whiskey in one gulp, but in the blink of an eye, Gintoki closed the distance between them.

With no remorse, Gintoki shoved his tongue down Hijikata’s throat, chasing the thrill of doing such a thing to the untouchable Demon Vice Chief. Surprisingly, Hijikata barely struggled, not really wanting to fight back against Gintoki. A part of him had been waiting all night for something like this to happen. If Gintoki hadn’t made a move, a few more drinks in and Hijikata would have happily been the one to launch across the bar. 

Hijikata could barely register the whiskey spilling out of his mouth as Gintoki’s unruly tongue replaced it. There was absolutely no hesitation as the samurai’s tongue pushed and pulled against Hijikata’s own. Gintoki continued swallowing the Vice Chief’s moans as his wandering hands slipped inside his open yukata. 

The Amanto bartender behind them was livid at the pair practically dry humping on top of his bar. He slammed his clawed hands against a sign. “HEY!! We have a no horny policy in this bar!” At that moment, rhino Amanto with a large horn walked through the door and took a seat. “Buddy, what did I just say? Read the sign and scram!” The horned creature left, cursing his way out. 

The admonishment fell upon deaf ears. The bartender bared his sharp teeth, growling at his insolent customers. ‘Open up a bar on planet Earth, they said! Humans can’t possibly be as crazy and horny as the rest of us!’ 

The alien bartender was left with little patience as the white-haired pervert was one second away from stripping his “friend” out of his yukata. He was not running a love hotel here! He had no need of a bouncer as he had the strength to unceremoniously drag the two out of his bar and throw them headfirst into the closest, filthiest alleyway. Served them right. 

The harsh landing knocked the two unconscious, erasing all memories of what occurred that night. But the tingling of their lips lasted for long afterward.


	2. The One that was Unguarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters in this Drabble fic have no particular timeline. 
> 
> In this chapter, there is an unspoken, unofficial relationship

Hijikata slept with a sword at his side and a crick in his neck from always watching his back. Such was the consequence of being the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi. He walked the streets wary of all pedestrians. One could never be too careful. But even he grew tired of his constant vigilance. His nerves were becoming fried and his shoulders, too tense. He couldn’t even go to the bathroom without expecting one of Sougo’s cherry bombs. “Gotta keep you on your toes,” Sougo mocked as Hijikata sidestepped another one of his traps. 

His feet carried him to a distant hill. He hadn’t even realized where his body was taking him until he saw the familiar figure at the top. Hijikata almost thought him to be a mirage, his white and blue yukata blending in with the clouds and sky. It was unknowingly peaceful up here, the business of the city streets forgotten down below. The area was secluded from most of the public, leaving it one of the last peaceful places in Edo. 

A lazy grin greeted him. “Ara, ara. If it isn’t the esteemed Ogushi-kun. What brings you here?”

Usually, Hijikata would have found offense with the lackadaisical way Gintoki held himself. Set against his own stern and strict personality, Gintoki’s haphazard manner in which he dealt with things pissed Hijikata off to no end. Yet somehow, it still led to results, no matter how crazy or shitty the journey was. That bastard was still a leader in his own right. 

Hijikata would love to blow off the pent up stress by inciting a fight with this fellow, but the relentless patrol and micromanaging his squad had worn him down. Plus, although it was unspoken, something had recently changed about their fiery dynamic. Don’t get him wrong. Nine out of ten times, they fought like cat and dog upon eye contact. But there were these rare quiet moments when they simply existed in each other’s presence.

Instead of firing some insult per usual, Hijikata plopped himself down right next to Gintoki. His back rested against the sturdy trunk of the tree as his eyes scanned the city below. He understood why Gintoki often came up here. The tree was rather old with its branches reaching outward in every which way, giving ample shade for any visitors looking for a cool place to relax. His right side was in contact with Gintoki’s left, leaving no space between them, but the white-haired samurai didn’t say a word. It was just one of those days where Hijikata had no fight left in him, no pretenses left to uphold. He pulled out a thin cigarette, but paused instead of lighting it as a calming breeze passed through the hill, carrying the scent of plum blossoms. 

For the first time in a long time, Hijikata dropped his guard, quieting the buzzing in his head to simply take in the scenery. It was nice to not assume that danger lurked around every corner. And even if it did, Gintoki was by his side. He would take care of whatever came at them. 

Hijikata nodded off before he could realize the implication of his thought. The Shinsengumi officer trusted him deeply, whether he acknowledged it or not. His head slowly dropped onto Gintoki’s shoulder as the peaceful surrounding lulled him into a deeper sleep. Gintoki wasn’t even surprised as he felt Hijikata relax against him. 

Gintoki rescued the cigarette that was about to fall out of Hijikata’s hand. “Oi, oi, Ogushi-kun. You must be pretty tired…” he whispered softly to no one but the air. The white-haired samurai couldn’t help but turn his head to look at the sleeping Hijikata. Without his face crinkled up, chiding Gintoki for his every action, Hijikata almost looked ten years younger. His right hand came to trace the soft contours of the sleeping man’s face. He brushed the V-shaped bangs out of his forehead, and Gintoki’s lips lowered to place a chaste kiss on Hijikata’s brow before he even knew what he was doing. The action was on instinct and the secret would be kept between him and the tree the couple rest on. 

Gintoki reached for the mayo-shaped lighter he knew to be in Hijikata’s left breast pocket and lit the cigarette between his fingers. He inhaled the pleasant burn of the cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. 

What a nice day indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys and ur loved ones are staying safe and healthy during this time!
> 
> Here’s some fluff to get you through your days :)


	3. The One with the Lip Balm

A brisk, cool wind blew across the idle streets of Kabukicho, raising the goosebumps on Hijikata’s skin. It was too cold for most citizens to be out and about as people would prefer the warmth of their kotatsu on this chilly weekend morning. Damn, he knew he should have worn a scarf today. The bastard Sougo must have lied about the weather to screw with him. Well, whatever, his patrol would end soon anyhow. He stood against the wall of a quiet shop, intending to wait out the last few minutes of his shift with a smoke. A white-haired figure entered his peripheral vision causing Hijikata’s mood to sour faster than milk left out in the sun. 

“Yo, Oogushi-kun!” The Yorozuya bastard swaggered right next to Hijikata like he owned the space. He was holding an umbrella despite there being only a few clouds in the sky. Hijikata scowled, side glancing Gintoki as he whistled a cheerful tune. The Vice Chief felt self-conscious with the lack of distance between the two, very aware of the warmth radiating from the man. What was that bastard so happy about? He sure looked warm and cozy, wrapped in his soft blue scarf. 

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Gintoki asked casually—like they were friends or something. 

“Why the hell do you want to know?” Hijikata spat with the suspicion of someone being interrogated. His eyes unconsciously fell down to Gintoki’s lips, soft and inviting in the frigid cold. The Vice Chief tsked in annoyance, shaking his head at such a thought. But the damage had been done, and he grew conscious of his own lips, his fingers raising to feel them. They were chapped and almost cracking in the winter cold. 

Hijikata rummaged through his jacket pocket to pull out a small tube of lip balm. He placed the tip of the balm at the corner of his bottom lip, dragging it across and repeating the motion with the top lip. He rubbed his lips together to make sure the spread was even. All the while, Hijikata was not cognizant of the effect the action had on Gintoki. 

Gintoki’s mouth went dry as he watched hypnotized by the way Hijikata made his lips even more enticing than usual. The Vice Commander already had uncharacteristically attractive lips, colored red by the onslaught of the icy wind, but now they were shiny, too. Gintoki chose a bad time to focus on Hijikata as nature decided to grace the man with a single snowflake, melting upon contact with the heat of his lips. Hijikata’s middle finger came to drag the water across his lip before licking the excess water with his tongue. Gintoki was only able to keep standing on sheer willpower alone. 

Gintoki gulped, feeling so parched despite it not being summer. He noticed that the flavor of the lip balm was something sweet, contrary to the officer’s preferences. “How come you chose vanilla of all flavors?”

Hijikata absentmindedly brought the lip balm closer, scanning the label. “I thought it was mayo.” The label had been in that cream color he so lovingly associated with his favorite treat. 

Gintoki now liked vanilla a little less after the comparison. 

“Could I try it?” Gintoki asked out of the blue. 

Confused, Hijikata tilted his head in an adorable way, but moved to hand over the lip balm nonetheless. That wasn’t what Gintoki was suggesting though. 

Catching Hijikata off guard, Gintoki closed the maddening distance between their lips. He dragged his lips across Hijikata’s own, relishing in the sensation. His lips were so soft, so heavenly that Gintoki wouldn’t mind worshipping them for the rest of his life. 

Hijikata didn’t even have the will to push him off. This was why Sakata Gintoki was the most dangerous man. He could bring Hijikata to his knees without ever drawing a sword. 

Luckily, the umbrella Gintoki held shielded them from the prying eyes of the public, or else Hijikata would have arrested him for public harassment. Gintoki’s free hand drew Hijikata closer by the waist, holding their bodies flushed against one another. His tongue slipped out to lick Hijikata’s lips before separating himself from the man. Any further and Gintoki wouldn’t be able to guarantee any more control of the situation. The Demon Vice Chief was simply too intoxicating. 

Gintoki’s thumb came to brush across the bottom lip, swiping the saliva off. “Yup, that does taste _so_ sweet,” he declared.


	4. The One that Made You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship, but Hijikata has not officially said those damning three words yet

[luckystars1015](https://soundcloud.com/lucky-stars-902494370) · [Chapter 4: The One that Made You Mine](https://soundcloud.com/lucky-stars-902494370/chapter-4-the-one-that-made-you-mine)

“I would fall for you first.”

Hijikata furrowed his eyebrows in confusion—in that cute kind of way that baffled Gintoki. He doubted the Demon Vice Chief even realized he could make this sort of expression. His eyebrows curled and bottom lip stuck up just a bit and his face resembled this emoji: “ :< ”.

“Just how drunk are you?”

Gintoki chuckled as he took another sip of his sake cup, the alcohol sending a pleasant burn to his core. In truth, he wasn’t really that drunk, but he knew that Hijikata couldn’t really bear the brunt of his truths sober. To be fair, neither could he. He placed the cup down, a sly grin stretching across his face as his eyes fell upon Hijikata’s figure in the moonlight. 

No one ever knew that Gintoki was a sappy drunk when he drank this particular plum blossom sake, which was why he avoided it at all cost. But tonight, he had no holds to be barred. 

Gin put his arm around Hijikata and drew him close. He relished in the way his bare skin came in contact with the heated nape of Hijikata’s blushing neck. His mouth came too close for comfort and he whispered hotly into his ears as this confession was for Hijikata and him only. 

“If we were to meet in another life, I would fall for you and make you mine, time and time again.”

Hijikata immediately pushed him off, the blush upon his face obvious despite the dim lighting in the room. 

“How are you so sure about that?” Hijikata scoffed, yet his breath and heartbeat quickened. For some inane reason, he had decided to humor Gintoki and his absurd proposal instead of leaving as he typically would have under the onslaught of this bum’s tactless flirtation. He made it sound like they were soulmates or something. 

“Because… I just know. You’d fall for me at first sight, too, but you just wouldn’t know because you’re too dense.”

Hijikata shoved Gintoki again, ticked off, but there was no real spite behind his action. He remembered the first time he actually  _ saw _ Gintoki. 

_ ‘This is my bushido.’ _

The heat spread across his face and down his chest as he realized that must have been the moment everything changed for him, but  _ technically  _ it was the second sight, so Gintoki wasn’t right at all. 

Gintoki took Hijikata’s hand in his and placed chaste kisses in the grooves between his knuckles. “I guarantee that I would find you and love you for all the times I couldn’t.”

This was one of those moments that was just filled with so much intimacy that Hijikata unsettled him to his core, but the black-haired samurai was  _ just _ drunk enough to be carried away with Gintoki’s pace. 

Gintoki could distill the desire slowly simmering in Hijikata’s eyes. He knew that his own red ones reflected a similar urgency. The silver-haired samurai knew he had said all that needed to be said on his end and understood that Hijikata was not yet ready to reply with his own words. But Hijikata would no doubt reply with his body soon enough. 

Gintoki’s hands slipped into Hijikata’s slovenly done yukata. He had to admit that he liked the crisp look of his Shinsengumi uniform on most days, but the loose, open yukata came at a close second when all he wanted to do was ravish Hijikata. 

Hijikata’s body reacted immediately, falling to the soft tatami mats beneath him and relaxing under Gintoki’s heated touch. He hated that his body became so compliant under the samurai’s fingers. He hated how fast heat coiled in the stomach at the thought of what was to come. But most of all, he hated the thought that he might actually soon bare his soul when all of his barriers eventually crumbled beneath Gintoki.

The moon wrapped the lovers in its soft embrace and they lost themselves in each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. It’s getting hot in here. Almost turned the rating to E 
> 
> —
> 
> I know the world’s gotten even crazier, so much so that it’s painful for a lot of us out there. I’m doing my best and I’m certain you guys are too. Hope you all are taking care of yourselves and wishing you all the best


	5. The One with True Love's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter at [luckystars1015](https://twitter.com/luckystars1015) and go wild in ginhiji vibes with me

Gintoki fucked up. _Again._ He’d turned into a cat. _Again._ In his defense, how was he supposed to know that statue he’d pissed on while drunk was some special cat deity. He face palmed himself with a soft pink paw and wondered how his night could possibly get worse. 

Gintoki padded down the dirty streets of Kabukicho, growing more disgusted with the fact that he was walking through all the muck and grime. No wonder why they called this place the trash can of Edo. Not watching where he was going, he found himself bumping into a trash can with something not so nice on the other side. A stray dog greeted Gintoki with bared teeth, growling and staring at him like he’d just found his next meal. 

The white cat shot out of there, weaving in between drunk salarymen and trying to find his way home, but the streets looked so different in his feline eyes. He couldn’t tell left from right. He rounded the corner, hoping to find salvation but receiving none as he reached a dead end. He turned around slowly to make eye contact with the rabid dog. Well, this might have been the body of a cat, but it still contained the soul of a samurai. He tried his best to glare up at his enemy despite his lack of eyebrows. The dog pounced first, its large jaws latching on to Gintoki’s right paw when he tried to swipe at it with his claws. He let out a pained screech, desperately scratching at the dog’s snout to free himself. 

A shadow entered into the scene, eclipsing the two animals battling for dominance. “Oi, what’s going on here?!” A familiar voice yelled. Of course, it would be none other than the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi to witness Gintoki at his lowest: transformed into a cat and being beaten by a mutt. Hijikata hit his sheathed sword right next to the dog, spooking it. The beast finally let go of Gintoki’s mangled paw and the officer took this opportunity to scoop the white cat into his arms without a second thought. The dog ran away, clearly recognizing Hijikata as the alpha in this situation. Gintoki could not help but look up at Hijikata as he was pressed into his comforting warmth. 

Gintoki wondered how he could show him his gratitude when Hijikata grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and looked straight into his eyes. “Here I thought I’d got lucky and found the cat that stupid prince lost last week, but it’s just some dirty stray.” The white cat would have scratched his pretty face up real good if his paw wasn’t out of commission. Hijikata let the feline plop onto the ground, seemingly uncaring about the fate of this poor stray, but when he saw the animal limping away, he couldn’t help his change of heart. There was just something about this cat that tugged at his heart strings, something that reminded him about a certain white-haired idiot who always picked his nose...

“Come on,” Hijikata said, scooping up Gintoki into his arms without further ado, “you’re coming with me.” The white cat really would have given more of a fight, but his paw was just out of commission.

When they had arrived at the front doors of the barracks, Gintoki found himself further shoved into Hijikata’s yukata. He wasn’t exactly _loving_ suffocating in the officer’s manly musk, but he didn’t exactly hate it either. The white cat made noises of displeasure right before he was shushed. “Shhhh… if Sougo sees me with a furball, I’ll be out of a job within a day.” It technically wasn’t in the Shinsengumi Code of Conduct to _not_ bring in strays, but even the Vice Commander knew he was pushing the limit on his own strict rules. 

Finally stepping through his office threshold, the two breathed a sigh of relief. He walked down a hallway and slid the door into a changing room. “Good thing no one’s in the bath around this time,” stated Hijikata as he started stripping. Gintoki turned his eyes away, feeling odd about seeing the man’s naked skin even though they’d been to the onsen several times before. Hijikata approached the small cat with a small towel wrapped around his waist and from this angle Gintoki could totally see up his…

“MREOW!!” Gintoki yelled as he was picked up and taken into the bathing area. Before he knew what was happening, warm water rained over his body. “Wow, you look like a wet rat,” Hijikata remarked with a snicker, and the offended cat might have given the man a few more scars if he didn’t feel like he’d owed the officer for saving him before. Gintoki felt firm fingers massage his ears and rub soap all over his body. It almost felt...nice as the warm bliss melted the tension in his muscles. 

Hijikata finished bathing the cat before quickly giving himself a quick wash. Drying the cat led to a hilarious result as Gintoki returned to the magnificent fluff ball he was with his gravity-defying curly hair. They settled back in Hijikata’s room and the man left the cat alone while he went to get something. Gintoki freely padded around the room, inspecting the mountain of paperwork on the Demon Vice Commander’s desk. When Hijikata returned, he had some bandages, a bowl of milk, and an opened can of tuna. Gintoki barely kept himself from drooling as Hijikata finished bandaging his right paw. 

Gintoki was not a man to eat tuna raw, but he technically wasn’t a man right now. He shrugged; ‘anything goes.’ He was famished and would have turned vegetarian and eaten the grass outside if it meant filling his stomach. Just before his mouth touched the bowl, Hijikata held out a hand to stop him. “Wait, would you like some mayo?” The man asked with that disgusting reverential tone he used only for his special white condiment. 

The white cat made a choking noise that was usually reserved for hairballs, and the officer backed off disappointedly. Gintoki just rolled his eyes. 

Hijikata continued doing his paperwork as Gintoki happily chowed down and soon enough, the midnight oil stopped burning. The Vice Commander gave one long stretch, quite resembling a feline himself, and brought out the futon to sleep. 

What was supposed to be the Demon Vice Commander made that embarrassing “pspspsps” noise to get Gintoki’s attention. For once in his life, Gintoki knew he was better than Hijikata. Although reluctant to come over to share a bed with his rival, he acquiesced only because the man had saved him a few too many times to count tonight. Plus, it was better to sleep in Hijikata’s sheets than on the streets ( _No, not in that way, perverts.)_ Because Hijikata had done so well to provide for Gintoki tonight, the white cat would grace the commander by laying on his chest. 

The crescent moon smiled blissfully as its soothing rays lulled the two to sleep. Gintoki fell asleep to the calming strokes of Hijikata’s warm hand. 

—————

Gintoki nuzzled his nose into a pleasant heat source as the fingers of dawn roused him awake. His hand wrapped around this unfamiliar, yet wonderfully warm body pillow and he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of content. Was there a better way to wake up? 

Wait a minute. Memories of last night boiled up to the surface of his waking mind. Where exactly was he right now? He opened his eyes to find his human arms in front of his face. The unfortunate thing was that his arms were also wrapped around one Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi. Thank god he had been wearing clothes and it wasn’t one of those Fruits Basket situations where he transformed back to a buck naked human. 

Regardless of whether or not he was nude, Gintoki knew he’d be dead meat if Hijikata found him inside his bed with no explanation. He might have bothered to explain the whole cat thing to the officer, but he was pretty sure Hijikata would have turned him into mincemeat the moment he opened his eyes to find Gintoki’s limbs entangled with his. 

Gintoki, as quietly as he could, unwrapped himself from Hijikata’s clingy grip. If the white-haired samurai hadn’t known him as the Demon Vice Commander who did not hesitate to fell dozens of men in one swing, he might have considered him...cute.

The white-haired samurai had never ran away so fast from the scene of the crime. He just duped that demonic Vice Commander into being _nice_ to him. 

————

A few days passed without much aplomb. Oh, other than the fact that Gintoki still turned into a cat. Every. Fucking. Night. And turned back into a human every morning, things were just _fine and dandy_. He still had no idea how to fix this stupid curse. He tried bringing offerings to the cat statue he desecrated with his piss, but to no avail. If this cat god wasn’t going to accept the highest quality of canned cat food, then what else was there to do? 

Nursing a migraine from using his brain so much these days, he ended up at the convenience store, feet headed towards the dairy section. Instead of finding his favorite strawberry milk drink, he found one V-bangs Vice Commander staring a bit too intensely at the milk options. Hijikata hadn’t noticed Gintoki yet, giving the white-haired man enough time to glance at the items in his basket. As if this day could not get any weirder, he saw half a dozen mayo bottles sat next to a paraphernalia of cat toys and treats. 

Announcing his arrival to the Vice Chief, Gintoki asked, “do you...have a cat now?” 

Hijikata almost shot through the ceiling in surprise. “What are you doing here?!” He shouted accusingly, like it was a crime to be in the dairy aisle of the convenience store. 

Wait a minute. The cat treats and the intense staring at the milk cartons--was it possible? Was Hijikata waiting for Gintoki to come back as a cat? No fucking way. Not this tsundere. Not in a million years. 

Instead of giving him an adequate reply, Gintoki went the cryptic route. “You know, cats are actually lactose intolerant. BUT maybe the little fella would enjoy a spoonful of strawberry milk.” The white-haired samurai left without allowing Hijikata to give his perplexed response. 

  
Gintoki looked down at his bandaged wrist--the same one that Hijikata had wrapped up a couple nights ago. One more visit couldn’t hurt, right?

——-

The moon settled snugly in the night sky, surrounded by its twinkling friends and Gintoki’s paws padded against the wooden floorboards of the Shinsengumi barracks. He had a better memory as a cat now and remembered his way back to Hijikata. The night was cool so the man had left the door open to allow fresh air to flow through. 

Hijikata sensed movement by the door and looked up. A gentle smile graced his face and Gintoki almost had a mini-cat heart attack. _The Demon Vice Commander could smile?_ Hell must have frozen over. 

“Hey, I’ve missed you,” Hijikata said nonchalantly and Gintoki felt a shudder ripple through his bones. “Come here, I’ve brought you some treats.” The black-haired samurai said as he pulled out a bag he hid behind his wardrobe. Guess the officer still didn’t want his subordinates finding out that he was _soft._

Hijikata pulled out various felt toys and packets of cat treats. Gintoki snickered, putting a paw in front of his mouth to prevent the man from hearing. _Wow, this man was desperate._ For a cat’s attention, no less. But when Hijikata pulled out the prized pink drink, all thoughts of derision were thrown out of the water. He _actually_ took Gintoki’s suggestion and bought strawberry milk. He opened the carton and seemed to almost pour everything into the small plate, but stopped himself. 

“Ah, the bastard told me not to give you too much.” Goddamnit, Gintoki played himself. No way was he going to just be satiated with two sips of strawberry milk. Also, what was with the rude nickname? He had a name, you know. 

Well, whatever. Gintoki had his fill, and decided to grant Hijikata the honorable pleasure of petting his soft, curly fur. Only for a minute though. Then he planned to scratch the living daylights out of Hijikata’s hand as revenge for the earlier insult. 

“You know, you remind me of him,” Hijikata said as he slowly pet the white cat from head to tail, his warm hands heavy and comforting on Gintoki’s fluffy form. 

“Mreow?” asked Gintoki, but already knowing Hijikata was talking about him. 

“He goes by the name Yorozuya, and he’s the laziest bastard in all of Edo, dare I say Japan. He eats an ungodly amount of sweets for a normal human and has no appreciation for the superior man’s most superior creation: mayo...” Hijikata shook his head disapprovingly. 

Gintoki was _this_ close to biting Hijikata’s hand, but the man continued. “But he protects those he loves with a fierce strength that I can only dare to admire…” the black haired samurai said as he looked up thoughtfully at the moon. “I wonder…” but Hijikata did not finish his sentence. He trailed off, transfixed by the bountiful moon. He looked so serene, soaking in the soft light of the celestial body. 

Gintoki couldn’t explain why he did what he did next. He had migrated into Hijikata’s lap during the man’s speech and without warning, he rose on his hind legs to brace his paws on Hijikata’s chest. His nose came to Hijikata’s lips, pressing into it softly like it was a delicate, sweet flower. 

Suddenly, a plume of smoke exploded between the two. Gintoki felt his limbs growing bigger and heavier to the point that he toppled the seated Hijikata onto the ground. The smoke quickly cleared and all that remained was both the shell shocked Gintoki and Hijikata, their lips still locked, except no longer retaining the innocence from when Gintoki decided to kiss Hijikata in his cat form. 

Gintoki rose slowly, separating their lip-locking selves. Hijikata’s face was redder than a tomato, and Gintoki could not tell whether it was due to embarrassment or anger. Probably a little bit of both, the white-haired samurai surmised. 

“Oops…” was all Gintoki had to offer.   
  
  


* * *

fanart by @dadabibis on Twitter! They draw amazing gintama fanart so go check them out!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I wanted to post this chapter to officially announce that a couple of GinHijiGin enthusiasts and I are hosting a gift exchange for Gintoki's birthday this fall. We're looking for fanfic writers, artists, and betas too! I'm joining as both a writer AND an artist cuz I'm a GinHiji powerhouse, baby
> 
> Join in on the GinHiji fun!! I love you all, my loves <3


	6. The One with a Teary-Eyed Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter based on too many tweets to recount.
> 
> Unestablished Relationship

It began like any other day. One Yorozuya Gin-chan bumped into one irate Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi. Hijikata’s mood soured especially fast looking at the dead fish-eyes of this bastard, lollygagging around town on a fine Monday afternoon like he hadn’t had a care in the world. Gintoki’s existence was _mind-boggling_ to Hijikata. How was he able to put one foot in front of the other when he arguably carried one brain cell in his head. Strike that. Maybe the idiot had three brain cells. One for strawberry milk, one for pachinko, and one for annoying the HELL out of Hijikata. 

It didn’t take long before Hijikata had already closed the distance between them, yanking Gintoki by his slovenly unzipped collars and screaming obscenities into his ear. But something about the Yorozuya’s response was different today. Usually, he would yell back insults at equal volume, but today he was completely silent. He looked absolutely _smug_ and that pissed the officer off more than all the crimes Gintoki has gotten away with combined. 

Gintoki waited for Hijikata to take a breather from all his yelling to goad him on, “look at the Mayo addict, running his mouth dry, trying to get my attention.”

Hijikata _refused_ to blush. He physically commanded all of his blood cells to stay the fuck away from his face. Tightening his jaw and holding himself back, he spoke between gritted teeth. “You should be addicted to _shutting the fuck up.”_

“Hijikata-kuuuuuun,” Gintoki mocked, “you wanna fuck me so bad, it makes you look stupid.”

Well _that_ had Hijikata’s face lighting up like fireworks on a festive night. The officer’s next move would have been to sucker-punch him across the street, but a gust of wind blew the unforgiving dirt of Kabukicho into his eye. Gintoki managed to come out of that unscathed, but Hijikata had to let go of the man to bring his hand toward his eye, now teary from the dust. 

Although Gintoki had the upper hand after his previous taunt, he was the one who was speechless, gazing at Hijikata, cheeks cherry-red, with jewel-like tears sitting at the corner of his eye. His hands moved on their own, one cupping the soft cheeks of the black-haired tsundere, and the other brushing a knuckle underneath Hijikata’s tears. Gintoki would have never expected his rough hands to do something so tender. 

There was a moment of silence when the world shrunk down to the space between the two men and Hijikata got a good look of Gintoki’s genuine face of concern. There was no smugness, no apathy, no facade. It absolutely unnerved him. But not as much at the butterflies welling inside his chest. 

A tick, a second, a heartbeat—however much time passed felt like eternity between the two men whose gaze were trapped between each other. 

“Gin-chaaan!” “Hijikata-saaan.” Their respective crews came closer, breaking the mysterious spell casted upon the two men. 

Hijikata regained his self-awareness, now very cognizant of the heat transferring from Gintoki’s hand on his face. He shoved him off without any warning and Gintoki landed lamely on his ass. 

“Get-get away from me!” He shouted in true tsundere-like fashion and left the scene with Sougo. 

The white-haired samurai watched him leave without another word. He brought up his knuckle where the tear had remained miraculously intact. He brought the crystalline drop to his lips, tasting the sweet saltiness on his tongue. 

Gintoki hoped that he would be able to taste more the next time around.

* * *


	7. The One Upon Moon Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 12/17** Podfic read by me uploaded

[luckystars1015](https://soundcloud.com/lucky-stars-902494370) · [Chapter 7: The One Upon Moonshine](https://soundcloud.com/lucky-stars-902494370/chapter-7-the-one-upon-moonshine)

Gintoki doesn’t know how they got here. They have been separated from the rest of the group and are taking the night to recuperate. For the moment, he forgets what enemy they’re fighting this time around.

All he knows is that he is holding Hijikata in his arms. The white-haired samurai is lying against the side of a tree, looking up at the moon with Hijikata nestled against him. Typically, Hijikata would not be caught dead in Gintoki’s arms, but tonight, he is lucky to live for the chance to curse the Yorozuya boss for their current predicament later on. The full moon is heavy with light and Gin wishes it could shine more light into the situation they were in. But for now, all he understands is that the Vice Commander is sleeping soundly against his chest, lulled to slumber by his heartbeat. 

Gintoki had made the ever-so-thoughtful decision of using his yukata as a blanket for both of them. He pulls it up, making sure Hijikata is covered. He can’t lose any more heat than he already has.

Gintoki never wants to let Hijikata go. This is a bold statement from a man who has had so many things ripped from his grasp. Instinctively, he pulls Hijikata closer into his embrace, sharing their heat. Gintoki’s heat radiates and serves as an anchor for the man swimming in unconsciousness. Hijikata’s warmth is steady and reassuring like sunlight softened by abundant clouds.

Gintoki moves delicately, like he was holding the last fragment of sunshine in his hands, and he brings his lips to the top of Hijikata’s head, kissing his soft head of hair. 

_ Ah, so this is love.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed something soft tonight 
> 
> Wuv you all


	8. The One that was a Complete Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gintoki uses *any* excuse to give Hijikata smooches

Hijikata padded down the streets of Kabukicho, head in the clouds, stomach full of mayo. He surmised that it was a rather pleasant day to be off from work, now grateful that Kondo had bribed him to take a holiday with a crate stuffed with mayo. He had stopped by the dango store right after to try out his new mayo stash. 

He hadn’t really been paying attention when Gintoki sidled up to Hijikata’s side. Hijikata grimaced, not really liking the fact that he was being seen with Gintoki two days in a row. They had agreed to keep their relationship from the public eye, given the fact that Hijikata was the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi and Gintoki was, well, Gintoki. Regardless, Hijikata was in a rare good mood today and synchronized his footsteps with the sugar addict with practiced ease. He, however, chose to ignore Gintoki as he started rambling about his misfortunes at the pachinko parlor last night. He stuck to his usual act of treating the white-haired man as a pest. 

That was a mistake that proved fatal when the pair turned the corner into a desolate street. 

“Hey.” Hijikata turned his head to answer Gintoki’s call for attention and he was met with the man that lacked all sort of tact and social boundaries. Gintoki’s face was  _ right there _ and his brain short-circuited before he could move away.

Gintoki planted a full kiss onto Hijikata’s supple lips and blasted all thought from his lover’s mayo-filled head. Gintoki’s lips were soft and warm as Hijikata's lids automatically fell like curtains—losing himself in the sensation. The black-haired man felt like butterflies were about to burst forth from his chest. Hijikata knew to take a deep inhale of breath, filling his nose with a masculine yet sweet scent. The bastard always liked to turn their kissing contests into marathons. Gintoki’s hand wrapped around the small curve of Hijikata’s neck, guiding his head to an angle that made kissing each other even more satisfying. 

The white-haired man slid his tongue along his bottom lip and Hijikata had to steady himself by clenching his fingers in Gintoki’s yukata. His tongue beckoned for entrance and Hijikata willingly gave into it without much fight. The Yorozuya boss pushed and pulled against Hijikata’s shy tongue, stirring it up. He explored Hijikata’s mouth like an fearless adventurer and swiped his tongue across his cheeks, his teeth and even against the roof of the black-haired man’s mouth. Hijikata’s knees grew weak as he was wholeheartedly reminded of the rather  _ saucy _ adventure they had last week up against the balcony of the Yorozuya apartment. 

Gintoki’s arm snaked around Hijikata’s waist to steady his lover. The mayo addict felt the hard press of Gintoki’s muscles against his body and his heartbeat picked up its pace. How did this NEET have muscles inhaling the amount of sweets that he did? Hijikata worked out constantly to shed the mountain of calories he consumed from mayo, but this idiot rolled out of bed like this. 

Gintoki slowed down his kissing campaign, but not before giving Hijikata’s bottom tongue a good suck, letting it go with a wet pop. His hand softly cupped the officer’s face as he trailed soft kisses up Hijikata’s jawline as the man was still left in a daze by the surprise kiss. He would never admit it but Gintoki’s kisses were more intoxicating than the finest sake. 

Gintoki’s lips ended their trail right above the chainsmoker’s ear. The sugar addict whispered hotly into Hijikata’s sensitive ear.  _ “Happy Birthday.” _

And with that, Gintoki left the scene, nonchalantly throwing a hand up to gesture ‘see you later.’

Hijikata stood there, transfixed by Gintoki’s retreating figure, his senses slowly returning to him. His fingers came up to touch his lips, wet and swollen from the sugar addict’s surprise attack.

Realization finally hit him like a shit ton of bricks. Wait a minute. It was  _ neither _ May  _ nor  _ October!! 

_ Then whose birthday was it?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Maru’s birthday!!! Happy belated birthday, love!! 
> 
> Go check out [marrbl_](https://twitter.com/marrbl_) beautiful artwork and wish them a belated birthday <3 They are a pillar of the GinHiji community!


	9. The One Where They Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Update 12/16/2020  
> Uploaded a podfic for this chapter on Soundcloud :D Read by me <3

[luckystars1015](https://soundcloud.com/lucky-stars-902494370) · [Too Many Kisses to Count Chapter 9](https://soundcloud.com/lucky-stars-902494370/too-many-kisses-to-count-chapter-9)

They are  _ not _ dancing. Their hands are simply clasped together as their chests almost barely meet—their heat circling themselves. Hijikata’s feet shift backwards, not allowing Gintoki’s feet to step on his. The black haired man has already tried to step on his sorry excuse for a partner’s feet earlier, and it had not bode well. Gintoki is simply too light on his feet to allow for such an obvious attack. 

Music flows through everything—the air, their limbs, and their samurai soul. The sway of their bodies is hypnotic in the moonlight and the cool breeze of the night gently caresses their skin. There is no way to know if this is real or simply a shared dream. Hijikata has already lost himself in Gintoki’s red eyes turned crimson in the starry night. The two danced like they fought: completely in sync. 

The symphony of the rhythm and musical notes reach a climax, signaling that the song is coming to an end. Gintoki boldly spins Hijikata around, making him dizzy with the motion and a dash of glee. His other arm wraps around Hijikata’s tight waist and brazenly, the silver-haired samurai dips him. Hijikata is now supported only by Gintoki’s one-armed embrace and the hand he has cupped around his white-haired partner’s neck. The black-haired samurai knows that even if he lets go, Gintoki will never let him fall. 

Hijikata is left breathless, looking up at those wine-red eyes and that arrogant smirk. The black-haired man becomes intoxicated at the sight, and his defenses further fall apart. Gintoki takes this opportunity to descend, capturing his lover’s lips seamlessly. 

The hum in the back of their heads is finally silenced with the soft press of their lips upon one another. 

The song comes to an end, but the music created by the rhythm of their heartbeats continues for long after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here’s a quick Drabble update as I work on the next chapter of Soul Ink :) 
> 
> This Drabble series is really open ended and has lots of potential 
> 
> If any of you guys have headcanons or situations for kisses shared between these two, comment below or DM me on my social media! I would definitely credit you! 
> 
> It’s pretty open ended as you guys have seen. As long as the characters are in the canon setting, it’s a go! I usually write fluffy kisses but on a rare occasion I’ll dab into angst
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well! Take it one day at a time, my loves


	10. The One at Their Wedding

Gintoki was nervous. His palms were sweating like crazy and his feet felt like lead. Why did Otose wrap the tie around his neck so damn tight? Was she planning for him to attend his own hanging instead of his wedding?

He knew he was overexaggerating a bit, but he couldn’t help it. He was getting married! It wasn’t like he was getting cold feet and planning to do something completely idiotic like run away from his own wedding. (He was pretty sure that even if he so much as misstep off the altar, there would be at least a dozen swords, an umbrella gun, and his own bokken aimed at his throat.)

There were just a hundred thoughts ricocheting inside his head right now—so many fears and doubts.

_What if he wasn’t a good husband?_

_What if left Hijikata a widow?_

_What if he left the toilet seat up?_

Gintoki inwardly groaned, a headache building at the back of his skull. God, he needed a shot of vodka and strawberry milk. 

But all his worries left him the moment he saw Hijikata walk down the aisle. He knew he had said this a million times before, and he knew he would say this a million times after, but Hijikata was the most beautiful person to have ever come into existence. 

The man was adorned in an elegant ink black kimono with golden ascent on the sleeves and hem. It was as if a golden comet had graced the night sky with its effervescent brilliance. And this shooting star was falling right into Gintoki’s hands to be cherished forever. 

Hijikata reached the end of the aisle, but as he stepped onto the altar next to Gintoki, he dove in for a kiss. His lips were soft and sweet like the sun rays on the first spring day, beckoning the flowers to blossom. And with that, all of Gintoki’s nerves melted away like snow. 

“Couldn’t help myself,” a smile tugged at the corner of Hijikata’s lips. “You just look so handsome up here.” Gintoki was not used to being the one blushing so much. He cursed the girls for making him wear this white tuxedo. The pristine outfit plus his matching white hair made his blushing face all the more scarlet. Maybe he should wipe off Hijikata’s smirk with a kiss of his own. Gintoki already missed the feel of Hijikata’s lips on his. He couldn’t help it. Their lips perpetually ached to reunite. 

Sougo cleared his throat to get the two to come back to earth. “You’re supposed to kiss _after_ the vows.”

Both men blushed, now realizing they were in a room full of people with all eyes on them. Gintoki knew they should have eloped when they had gotten the chance. 

The pair turned to face Kondo, who was already a complete mess. Tears streamed down his face like waterfalls and he could barely get out any words through his sobs. Gintoki rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at the commander. Who let this emotional gorilla officiate their wedding again? Hijikata simply just squeezed his commander’s arm, whispering to him to take his time. Kondo nodded and managed to push out the words more clearly now. 

“Gintoki, do you take Hijikata Toushiro, for your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?”

“I do.” It was the easiest question Gintoki had had to ever answer in his life. 

“Toshi, do you take Sakata Gintoki, for your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?”

“I do,” Hijikata said with so much clarity and assurance. His words had never held more power than they did now. 

“I now pronounce you husbands for life.” The two held their breaths, the title wringing in their ears. 

“You may now kiss each other.” Gintoki descended onto Hijikata before the sentence even ended. He just couldn’t bear the wait any longer. He could feel Hijikata’s smile against his lips. 

The crowd erupted in thunderous cheers, elated to bask in the glory of their union. Confetti danced in the air as their names were being shouted into the heavens above. Gintoki was pretty sure a good chunk of the city would be in shambles before the night’s end, but Hijikata needn’t worry about dealing with the aftermath. They’d be on their honeymoon by then. 

The white-haired samurai took his husband’s hand in his and together, they walked the path to their joined future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday today! :D 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :3 I love each and everyone of you <3
> 
> Wishing you all the same love and joy that you all grant me by reading my works 
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> Thank you 🥰


	11. The One on New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorta kiss for New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by a comic I saw on tumblr. I forgot to save the link >_<
> 
> If anyone recognizes it, comment and I'll link it in the notes here.

Gintoki walked along the pavement in the late night. Sadaharu was by his side, happily sniffing random things on the street, finding the perfect landmarks to mark his territory. 

It was New Year’s Eve. The Yorozuya gang were keeping things low profile this year simply because last year had been a bit too rowdy and Shinpachi didn’t want to be responsible for clean up at their place again. 

He stopped in his tracks, seeing one Vice Commander at a tobacco vending machine. 

“Yo,” Gintoki greeted, trying to appear more casual than he felt. These days, seeing Hijikata made his heart beat faster than what his doctor would recommend. “What are you doing here for New Year’s Eve?”

“The men are getting a bit too rowdy for my taste back at the barracks. Came out here to take a breather.”

“Oh,” Gintoki shuffled his feet, not knowing what else to say. Should he insult him? It was easier to communicate with Hijikata if they were fighting. 

But instead he pretended to keep busy on his phone while Hijikata finished paying for his smokes. He looked at the time: 23:58 PM. Only two minutes til midnight. 

Maybe it was the promise of a new year or the pretty way Hijikata looked in the soft light, but Gintoki wanted to speak his truth for once instead of hiding it behind teasing. 

“I’m really grateful for how much time we spent together this year.” Gintoki wanted to jump on Sadaharu’s back and flee the scene immediately—like it was a crime to confess his true feelings. But the way Hijikata’s mouth fell open and his face turned crimson kept the silver samurai rooted in his spot. 

Gintoki was intrigued. Where was the calm, cool, and collected Demon Vice Commander? 

Just when Gintoki thought that he had effectively broken Hijikata, the man spoke. “M-me too.” The words were tumbling out of his mouth, awkward and quiet. “I hope we spend more time together next year as well.” 

Suddenly, Hijikata looked determined. He closed his eyes, leaned in and…

————

_A Bit Later_

Kagura rubbed her eyes as she woke up in the middle of the night to go to the restroom. She saw the light on in the living room. Gintoki had his limbs stretched across the couch like a starfish. 

“Gin-chan, what’s wrong?”

Gintoki mumbled something unintelligible. Kagura rolled her eyes, guessing he’d gotten plastered for New Years. She was about to leave when he spoke again. 

“He kissed _the dog._ I can’t believe he just kissed Sadaharu and ran away...” Gintoki lamented. 

Gintoki shot upwards in a eureka-like fashion. “Wait, maybe it’ll still count as a New Year’s kiss if I kissed Sadaharu on the forehead as well!” The samurai might have been approaching his thirties, but indirect kisses still applied to him, right? He launched himself at her dog and tried to plant a kiss on him, but Sadaharu had other plans. He opened his big mouth and chomped down on Gintoki’s head instead. 

“Gross,” Kagura commented, with neither sympathy nor pity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated New Years everyone! I'm still technically on my sabbatical xD but I've actually been writing a lot during my hiatus. The GinHiji love just can't be stopped 
> 
> So this is the first chapter where GinHiji actually don't kiss hahaha. Hijikata closed his eyes and missed his target. When he realized what had happened, he got super embarrassed and ran off, leaving Gintoki speechless. 
> 
> Turns out it's easier to write when I don't pressure myself to put out updates left and right
> 
> I know you guys'll love the new drabble series I'm working on <3


	12. The One With Their First and Final Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be Forever Yorozuya Movie Spoilers 
> 
> Slight angst & Canon divergent

Gintoki turned around to leave his future self to pass on in dignity when Enmi Gintoki croaked out one last request on his dying breath. “Kiss him for me, will ya?”

The silver samurai swerved around, flabbergasted. “W-what? I don’t know what you’re talking about...” 

“Come on, I’m you. You can’t hide anything from me,” Enmi Gintoki rolled his eyes. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. It’s one of my biggest regrets, so do this old man a favor.”

Gintoki heard the voices of Shinpachi and Kagura calling for him. He left before he could give his future self an answer. 

—

Enmi Gintoki grunted, trying to dull the pain and will himself into unconsciousness to die in a numb peace. But fate had other plans for him. Lo and behold, Hijikata appeared in front of him, his hair slicked back. He was as handsome as the last time Gintoki saw him five years ago. 

“Yorozuya…” Hijikata shook his head, barely holding his tears back. He approached the impaled white-haired man and fell to his knees. “Gintoki…” To be on his knees in front of the man he never thought he’d see again? It was almost like Hijikata was praying to a ghost. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? I wish I could say the same about myself,” Gintoki pushed out despite the blood filling his lungs. 

Hijikata placed a trembling hand onto his almost-lover’s cheek. The touch was so delicate—like he expected Gintoki to crumble like sand beneath his fingertips. He watched as the cursed inscription across the white-haired man’s skin collected at the point of contact. Already some words were seeping into his skin, crossing the bridge of his fingers like fishes coursing down a river. 

“Don’t…” Gintoki softly pleaded. He tried to move away but Hijikata’s other hand came to his cheek to stop him. It wouldn’t matter now if Gintoki’s curse spread to Hijikata. 

The edge of the earth was disappearing. The familiar horizon was ripping apart at the seams. Those guys had done it. They saved the past, so this future—this terrible future would never come to pass. 

“The world’s ending,” Gintoki stated, but all he could focus on was the golden embers swimming in Hijikata’s eyes. 

“Good,” Hijikata said, nonplussed. “It wouldn’t be worth much without you in it anyway.”

The veil between them had lifted in these final moments together. Hijikata leaned in like a tower about to fall, slowly and deliberately, and kissed Gintoki. The cursed words swam across and tainted Hijikata’s skin but he paid them no mind. Their last kiss was as salty as the sea filled with their unshed tears. 

————— 

The past, present, and future was saved. Through too many miracles to count, Gintoki was back in his time. Just when he thought he was alone, a groan came from behind him.

“Goddamn that Sougo to hell. My ass is gonna be sore for days.” Hijikata was absolutely livid, but the pain distracted him from harnessing his anger and finding Sougo to send him to another world. He patted his bottom. At least the sword didn’t travel back with him. 

Hijikata finally realized Gintoki was there. “Oh, it’s the Yorozuya. Glad to see you made it back.” He shuffled his feet, not knowing what else to say. Usually the kids would start fighting by now—their commotion saving him the need to try at polite conversation. “I guess I’ll head back to the barracks now.”

He turned to leave, but Gintoki reached out for Hijikata’s wrist. The hold was soft and loose, allowing the officer to shake Gintoki’s grip quite easily if he wanted to. But instead Hijikata stayed and stared at the point where their hands connected. Gintoki‘s heat scorched him, threatening to make him explode at his core. His eyes trailed up the hand holding his and followed the path to end at Gintoki’s crimson eyes. 

They were burning with words neither of them were ready to hear. Gintoki drew closer—slowly like the moon tracing a path in the night sky. He stopped an inch short of Hijikata’s lips, wondering if Hijikata would push him away. 

He did not. 

Time seemed to stop as both men registered the press of their lips together. The mayora was holding his breath, not daring to break the spell the men had both fallen under. Gintoki, as expected, tasted sweet. But the silver samurai would disagree, swearing that Hijikata was all the more sweeter. 

Their first kiss was blessed by the last rays of sunlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna chat or get updates about my next fics, follow me on twitter @luckystars1015


End file.
